


Contrition

by brooksburg



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksburg/pseuds/brooksburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can almost imagine she was never real. Crane & Mei Ling past ‘almost’ romance; Crane’s POV in poetic format.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrition

_If I don’t think about it, I can almost imagine she was never real_  
 _a grandiose illusion cast in a contrarily romantic dream_  
 _My heart is heavy with a smothering guilt_  
 _I can't suppress it even though I've tried_  
 _Am I to believe this fantasy of years long passed_  
 _that she may or not have been the girl for me?_  
 _I'm no longer sure_  
 _Her image glares its way into my head_  
 _She's looking at me, her gaze mysterial_  
 _And all at once, every emotion_  
 _All thoughts inside my brain_  
 _have been exiled without warning_  
 _I can speak no more_


End file.
